fablefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Decision
The Decision It had taken the hooded figure two days to decide how they were going to do it. It needed to be substantial and meaningful. The figure smiled under the cover of their hood. They moved through the castle courtyard slowly and quietly and among the shadows. Carrying the equipment they had selected for the job. A large glass bowl acquired from the alchemist enough to hold 10 liters of liquid. To the bowl four leather straps glued on with powerful adhesive. The last piece of equipment was a small box. The crucial ingredient. The hooded figure reached the large wooden door. The guard manning it nodded at the hooded figure and left his post. Perfect The dark figure moved down the winding steps into the dark dungeon below. It didn't take him long to find the dungeons only occupant. The imprisoned man lay on the floor. Old, thin and frail he looked up at the hooded figure. He had grown a long grey beard he spoke with a rasp. "I knew you would come....eventually." "Yes.....eventually....I couldn't leave it there." The hooded figure placed the items down. The old man looked at the box. "So it's to be a blade then? "Oh no. The box doesn't contain a blade." The hooded figure removed the key to the cell from his pocket and opened the cell. "You will not resist old man. Otherwise it will be much worse for you." He picked up the crate and lifted it's lid pouring the contents of the box into the large glass bowl. Twelve rats fell into the alchemists largest bowl. "These rats....we're selected from the Bowerstone sewer. I caught them myself as it happens." The old man looked confused. "Rats? I don't understand." "Yes. Rats. You see rats are dirty rodents that have lived off the waste of others. Much like yourself. Unfortunately for these rats they haven't been fed or let out of that box for days." The rats were climbing over each other in the bowl squeaking as they did. The old man kept quiet. "Okay well it's time." The hooded figure grabbed the old man singly handed and put the open bowl of rats on his naked stomach and tied it in place rightly with the leather straps. "What are you doing? They are scratching and biting? Just break my neck or stab me on the heart!" It was the hooded figures time to remain quiet. He strapped the old man to the bars of his cell. With the bowl of rats firmly attached to his stomach. The rats has started to bite his flesh. The old man started to scream in pain. "Unfortunately old man. These rats are going to get worse. You see the rat has an amazing will to survive. They will do anything to live." The hooded figure went to the single flame torch lighting the dungeon. He placed the flame below the glass bowl. The bowl heated up immediately and the rats inside became frenzied. The old man screamed in pain. "You're going to get them to eat me to death" he screamed. "Actually no....they want to escape....to survive. However unfortunately it's going to be clawing and biting through your gut old man." "That's barbaric! Please I don't deserve this! The pain! Please." The bowl was starting to fill with the old man's blood as he pleaded the rats biting and clawing through his entrails. "It's what you're used to old man. I am going to leave now. And this dungeon is getting locked and no one is ever coming back down here." The old man's screams had turned to gurgles as blood started pouring from his mouth. "Please.....end it....mercy" The hooded figure stood in the exit to the dungeon. "No" And slammed the door behind them.